Bookcases,Cabinets and Computer Armoires
Looking to add extra storage to your living room ? Bookshelves, cabinets and computer armoires will help you organize everything from books to tchochkes to your DVD collection. Cabinets and computer armoires have the added benefit of doors to neatly tuck away your things. Style preference, size and usage are important factors when making this decision, so be sure to understand what you’re looking for before making any purchases. On the hunt for a bookshelf, cabinet or computer armoire? Be sure to review some of this advice before your search. Style Seek out a style that complements the overall theme of your décor. Wood units will trend more traditional, while steel or metal pieces will give your room a contemporary edge. Modern cabinets or armoires may be more adaptable to more current uses, like housing electronic equipment, but an antique bookcase may best set off your eclectic collection of knick-knacks. Size Think about how you will be using the piece and your space to determine size. Are you going to be using your shelf for books or a large-monitor desktop? Make sure its shelves are equipped to handle the weight of what you plan to place on them, and that they are sufficiently deep and wide. Look for cabinets with adjustable shelves that can handle differently sized objects, and be sure to carefully measure the space you plan to place your piece so it fits within the room. Bookshelf Types There are many different varieties of bookshelves to choose from. Below are a few that might fit your needs. Ladder or Leaning bookshelves: These bookcases lean against the wall and generally feature shelves that diminish in depth from bottom to top. This type of shelving saves space in the room and doesn’t require anything being affixed to the wall. Corner bookshelves: '''Like the name suggests, corner bookshelves are built to fit into the corners of the room. These are great space savers and work well in offices, small rooms and apartments. '''Tower bookshelves: '''Tower bookshelves are vertical, and are significantly taller than they are wide. They come in varying shelf sizes and may or may not have wall panels on the sides. These vetrical bookcases, visually draw your eyes upward and can be a great balance to a room with largely horizontal lines. '''Wall-mounted bookshelves: If you have bare walls or minimal floor space, wall-mounted bookshelves are a great solution for sneaking in shelving. They can be as simple as only the shelves themselves, or a more complex piece with a cabinet and top and side panels. Types of Armiores and Cabinets Many types of cabinets are computer armoires are available to suit your storage needs. Choose an oversized cabinet to house your library, or one with built-in media cabinets for your electronic equipment. Cabinets in the dining room are often referred to as buffets, credenzas or sideboards: These can help you arrange your china or linens. For the bathroom, install a medicine cabinet with a mirror to house personal care products. If your computer armoire is meant to double as a desk, look for one with ample drawer space and additional shelving for organization.